The boy next door
by MiaAndersonHummelGleek
Summary: Un an après le déménagement de Blaine, il ce met à espionné son nouveau voisin qu'il trouve extrêmement mignon.


Bonjour, voici ma première OS. J'èspère qu'elle vous plaira, néshité pas à me laisser une review à la fin! Tout est du point de vu de Blaine. Attention LEMON!

Bonne lecture... :)

* * *

Blaine venait d'emménager dans son nouvel appartement à New York. Son meilleur ami Wesley venait tout juste de se marier et avait presque jeté Blaine à la porte de leur appartement pour faire de la place à sa nouvelle compagne. Mais cela ne dérangea guère le frisé, puisqu'il pourrait enfin être seul. Il était au troisième étage d'un grand immeuble près de Central Park. C'était cher, mais il en avait les moyens. Avec son talent de musicien, Blaine chantait et jouait sa musique dans les plus beaux restaurants de la ville. Il était seul, certes, mais avec un ami fidèle comme Wes, il n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose. Il aurait bien aimé partagé sa vie avec quelqu'un, mais jamais l'occasion ne s'était présentée. Étant gay, tout se compliquait pour lui. Des tas de filles le draguaient, mais il ne s'intéressait pas à elles.

Un an après être déménagé par contre, un nouveau voisin dans l'immeuble d'à côté fit son apparition. Son logement se situait face au celle du musicien. Il était… Très mignon, ce nouveau voisin, pensait Blaine. Il semblait vivre seul, même s'il y avait des tonnes de boites à déménager. Blaine pensa un instant à descendre et aller l'aider, mais la gêne prit sa place et le brun resta à l'intérieur de son appartement, penché vers sa fenêtre de cuisine pour regarder le jeune homme qui faisait des allers-retours de son appartement à sa voiture.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand Blaine regardait la télévision. Il vit son voisin aller sur sa galerie. Curieux comme il est, Blaine partit également sur son balcon et fit semblant de rien. Il regardait le jeune homme du coin de l'œil. Après un moment, il ce décida de rentrer et de continuer son observation en continuant sa vaisselle. L'autre jeune homme rentra chez lui et ouvrit les rideaux de ses fenêtres. Blaine ne s'en était jamais acheté, sauf pour sa chambre, donc il avait donc une belle vue sur l'immeuble d'à côté. Après un instant d'espionnage, il se dit qu'il aurait l'air d'un psychopathe ou d'un pervers si l'autre jeune homme le remarquait. Alors, il partit tout simplement dormir. De plus, il avait du travail le lendemain soir.

À son réveil, Blaine ne s'attarda pas à espionner son nouveau voisin comme la veille. Il pratiqua sa musique toute la journée pour ensuite aller au restaurant qui l'avait engagé pour le mois. Un restaurant très chic qui se situait à vingt minutes d'où il demeurait.

La soirée était plutôt calme, pour un vendredi. Les gens étaient sympathiques et avaient l'air d'apprécier sa musique. Tout était normal, jusqu'à ce que le jeune chanteur regarde vers l'entrée du restaurant et qu'il reconnaisse son fameux voisin à la silhouette si… sexy comme le pensait Blaine. Il regarda le jeune homme un peu plus profondément, cheveux châtain très soigné et peigner, un goût vestimentaire hors du commun et… seigneur quel corps! « Blaine, reprends tes esprits! » Se dit-il. Il prit le micro qui était devant lui et quand il allait parler il entendit une fille crier à son voisin au fond de la salle.

KUUURT! ENFIN TE VOILA. Dit la jeune fille sautant dans les bras du châtain.

« Kurt… Il s'appelait donc, Kurt. NON, mais tu es planté là sur la scène depuis deux minutes et tu ne dis rien, espèce d'idiot » ce dit-il.

Eh… Mesdames et Monsieur, je vais maintenant vous faire une interprétation au piano d'une de mes chansons favorite.

Il se mit au piano et regardait son voisin qui le fixait également. Wow quel sourire il a. Kurt était placé non très loin de la scène, mais assez loin pour que Blaine n'entende pas sa conversation avec la brunette qui était assise avec lui. Le frisé espérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa petite amie. Quand il eut fini son travail. Et bien, il partit chez lui en solitaire.

Pendant la nuit, vers 2 h 30 du matin, il se leva pour aller prendre de l'eau et vit de la lumière par la fenêtre, plus précisément, chez son si merveilleux nouveau voisin. Il était dans sa chambre et rangeait des trucs. Blaine alla dans la fenêtre de sa chambre pour avoir une meilleure vue. Les lumières de son appartement étaient fermés donc pas de risque qu'il se fasse repéré. Blaine était absorbé par les faits et gestes de l'autre garçon, il se faisait à peine deux jours qu'il l'avait vu et il était totalement hypnotisé par le châtain. Blaine allait arrêter de l'espionner quand… Kurt commença à se déshabiller. Le brun hésita une seconde avant de continuer de regarder, il ne voulait pas passer pour un voyeur. Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir rester la et le regarder. Kurt commençait à déboutonner sa chemise blanche, l'enleva puis enleva son jean moulant, puis il se tourna vers Blaine qui lui se dépêcha de se pousser de la fenêtre pour ne pas ce faire remarquer. Quand il regarda à nouveau, les lumières étaient fermés, donc il ne voyait plus rien. Il partit donc se recoucher. Le rêve qu'il fit cette nuit-là, était de loin le rêve le plus chaud qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Pas vraiment besoin de vous dire que ce rêve incluait le voisin séduisant de celui-ci. Il commença à croire qu'il était fou, ensuite, il pensa que c'était parce qu'il était en manque. Puis finalement se dit qu'il était simplement vraiment seul depuis que son meilleur ami était marié. Mais il contait bien vouloir parler au beau jeune homme qui se trouvait dans l'immeuble d'à côté. Il commença d'abord par tout faire pour que l'autre jeune homme le remarque. Il prenait sa guitare et ouvrait toutes ces fenêtres pour qu'il l'entende. Ensuite, chaque fois que le jeune homme sortait, Blaine s'arrangeait pour devoir sortir les poubelles et croiser le châtain dans la rue. Puis un jour, il se mit torse nu et alla sur son balcon en même temps que son voisin. Quand il entra quelques minutes plus tard pour aller dans la cuisine. Kurt, son voisin, alla dans la sienne et fit un sourire au frisé. Qui lui, fit un signe de la main pour dire bonjour. Le jeune homme fit de même avant de repartir. Trois semaines qu'il attendait un signe et voilà. Son voisin l'avait enfin remarqué. Certes, quand Blaine travaillait au restaurant, il était très souvent là. Mais il ne devait pas l'avoir reconnu.

Ensuite, les jours passèrent et Blaine ne savait plus quoi faire pour attirer l'attention. Alors, il décida qu'il allait jouer à un petit jeu. Il écrivit une lettre au jeune homme et alla la porter dans sa boite à mal. Le soir venu, quand le châtain entra chez lui la lettre à la main, il s'assit dans son salon, au grand bonheur de Blaine qui avait une belle vue de celui-ci. Blaine vit presque le jeune homme rougir, enfin c'est ce qu'il imaginait. Il avait été très large sur la beauté de Kurt dans la lettre. Puis quand celui-ci eut clairement fini de lire, Blaine accouru chercher ça guitare et alla jouer sur sa galerie. Cela ne prit pas trop de temps avant que son voisin s'installe également en dehors de chez lui pour écouter Blaine. Quand le frisé commença à se sentir gêné face au sourire de l'autre jeune homme, il s'arrêta et se prépara à entrer quand il entendit une voix.

Vous êtes très doué. Depuis quand vous jouez? Demanda son voisin.

Eh, depuis l'âge de 7 ans à peu près.

Vous avez du talent. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un avec une aussi belle voix. Je m'appelle Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

Blaine Anderson.

Enchanté, Blaine. Dit le châtain avec un ton aguicheur, avant de rentrer dans son appartement.

«Quelle voix sensuelle il a! Et quel sourire! On dirait qu'il descend tout droit du paradis. NON, mais t'es cinglé mon vieux » se dit le brun. Maintenant qu'allait-il faire? Devait-il aller le voir?

Finalement, tout ce qu'il fit, c'est d'aller se balader. Il était dans Central Park et il regardait les décorations de Noël qui s'installaient peu à peu à l'approche des fêtes. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Il resta là quelques minutes la tête penché vers l'arrière et les yeux fermés en respirant l'air frais du mois de décembre. Quand il ré ouvrit les yeux, un jeune homme ce trouvait à ces cotés.

Bonjour vous. Dit-il.

Eh… Kurt, c'est bien ça?

Oui c'est ça. Vous aller bien?

Eh oui oui très bien. Et vous?

Très bien merci. Dit Kurt en souriant. Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes assis ici?

Je n'en sais rien. Et vous?

Pas tellement. Dit Kurt en ce mettant plus alaise. J'adore le mois de décembre. C'est si joyeux et on est si bien à l'extérieure. Il prit une pose et se leva. Bon alors je crois que je vais y aller. A plus Blaine. Dit le jeune homme avant de partir plus loin dans le parc.

Blaine était sous le choc, ce garçon avait de si beaux yeux. Il resta un peu plus longtemps dans le parc pour ensuite retourner chez lui.

Durant la semaine, il ce surprenait à ne plus trop espionner son voisin, qui lui, chaque fois qu'il voyait Blaine par la fenêtre, il lui adressait l'un de ces plus beaux sourires. À une semaine de Noël, Blaine se décida à aller parler au jeune homme. Il alla sonner chez lui et l'invita à prendre un café. Kurt accepta immédiatement et descendit rejoindre Blaine. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de tout et de rien. Kurt venait d'avoir 29 ans, un an de plus que le frisé et il travaillait chez vogue. D'où venait son style vestimentaire. Ils restèrent au café très tard le soir, puis se décidèrent à se laisser et à retourner à leur appart.

Blaine rêva encore de Kurt ce soir-là. Ce garçon était si attentionné et avait une telle joie de vivre. Il était si magnifique. Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui nuit et jour, c'était devenu presque une drogue pour lui. Il pensait qu'il exagérait, mais c'était vraiment fou comment il appréciait ce jeune homme.

Puis, la veille de Noël arriva, Blaine était seul dans son appartement à regarder la télé. Il regardait chez son voisin qui n'était pas là malheureusement. Puis ensuite à noël il alla voir Wesley et sa femme. Il raconta à son meilleur ami comment il était tombé sou le charme du beau Kurt. Ensuite, il passa le reste du temps des fêtes seul, jusqu'au 31 décembre. Il n'avait toujours rien prévu. Le soir par contre, vers 6 h 30, il se faisait une heure qu'il regardait son voisin qui était chez lui. Seul, en pyjama et regardait la télé. Il ce décida d'aller sonner chez le jeune homme et de l'invité à manger avec lui.

Kurt?

Oui… qui est-ce?

C'est Blaine. Je… je me demandais si cela vous dirait de venir manger avec moi. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez seul. J'ai fait commander du Chinois et j'en ai assez pour deux personnes. Ça vous dit?

Donné moi deux minute et je descends.

OK génial.

Puis le frisé attendit l'autre jeune homme. Quand il arriva, ils allèrent chez Blaine, qui lui avait déjà préparé la table pour deux personnes.

Très joli. Dit Kurt en explorant l'appartement de Blaine des yeux.

Merci… Vous venez vous assoir? Proposa Blaine.

Je crois que nous pouvons nous tutoyer maintenant Blaine. Et oui je veux bien m'asseoir. Dit Kurt se rapprochant de la table.

Blaine lui tira la chaise en gentlemen.

Merci. Alors, pourquoi es-tu seul en ce 31 décembre? Demanda le châtain.

Et bien je pourrais te poser la même question! Dit Blaine en s'assoyant devant son ami.

Moi j'ai préféré laisser ma meilleure amie avec son petit ami. Elle n'a pas vraiment la chance d'être seul à cause de ça célébrité!

Ça célébrité?

Rachel Berry, tu dois en avoir entendu parler.

RACHEL BERRY? Mon dieu oui, elle est la Barbra Streisand des temps nouveaux.

Elle serait très contente de ce compliment croit moi. Bon alors et toi?

Moi, je suis plutôt réservé comme personne, même si je n'en ai pas l'air. Je n'ais juste pas été invité nulle part. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami.

Il commençait à ce faire tard et le Nouvel An arrivait à grands pas. Ils avaient terminé de manger et Kurt était un peu sou l'effet du champagne, mais pas trop, quand même assez pour faire ce qu'il avait envi de faire depuis longtemps.

Tu sais Blaine… J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu m'espionnes depuis que j'ai déménagé. Dit Kurt sur un coup de tête. Blaine s'était presque étouffé avec sa gorgée de champagne.

Qu…quoi? Mais je ne t'espionne pas. Se défendit-il.

Blaine cesse de jouer à ce petit jeu, je l'ais remarquer tu sais!

Blaine était très gêné et il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. C'est alors que Kurt se leva et se pencha vers lui de l'autre bout de la table.

Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu venir. T'es promenade torse nu dans ta maison avec toutes les lumières allumée, t'es beaux petits sourires et ton regard du coin de l'œil quand je fais mon ménage. Ou encore…

Kurt s'approchait de Blaine en passant ces doigts sur la table. Il alla derrière lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Quand tu me regardes me changer quand j'oubli de fermer mes rideaux.

Blaine eu un large frisson dans le dos quand il sentit la main de Kurt ce posé sur la chaise le frôlant pour la retiré de la table.

Vous saviez que je vous trouvais très séduisant aussi, Monsieur Anderson? Dit le plus vieux en s'assoyant à califourchon sur le frisé. Puis il continua de parler sensuellement à Blaine dans l'oreille tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Si tu savais tout les rêves que j'ai fais avec toi. Toutes les positions que nous avons essayées et tous ces endroits que nous avons testés. Mon rêve préféré était de loin, faire l'amour avec toi sauvagement dans ma voiture. Tu ma donné beaucoup d'envie depuis ces trois derniers mois Blaine, tu le savais ça?

Blaine ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait commencé à tenir le jeune homme par la taille et à jouer en dessous de son chandail. Son sexe avait commencé à durcir contre celle du châtain qui l'avait remarqué.

Je vois que toi aussi tu en as envie. Vas-y, fais-moi se que tu veux, n'ais pas peur. Dit le châtain sensuellement en mordant le lobe d'oreille du brun qui lui avait commencé à jouer dans le pantalon du dominant qui laissa échapper un gémissement.

Embrasse-moi, Kurt. Je t'en pris.

Où tu veux et quand tu veux! Dit Kurt en pressant ces lèvres violemment contre celle de Blaine. On entendit alors des voitures qui klaxonnaient et des gens dehors qui criaient bonne année.

Bonne année. Dit Kurt se détachant des lèvres de son amant.

Bonne année. Dit Blaine en souriant. Tu as vraiment dit… Quand je veux ?

Et où tu veux! Dit Kurt en se mettant à genou devant le brun.

Il commença tout d'abords par embrasser le sexe imposant de Blaine par dessus son pantalon ce qui fit gémir le plus jeune.

K… Kurt tu ne préfère pas aller dans ma chambre?

Avec plaisir. Répondit le châtain.

Arriver à destination, Kurt reprit où il avait laissé, ce mettant à califourchon sur Blaine qui avait enlevé son chandail et celui de Kurt en entrant dans la chambre. Il donnait des baisers sur le torse musclé de Blaine en frottant leurs deux érections durcies l'une contre l'autre. En suite il descendit jusqu'à son entre jambe pour déboutonner le pantalon du brun pour ensuite l'enlever complètement.

Vas-y Kurt, s'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus.

À ces paroles, le plus vieux continua à jouer un peu avec Blaine remontant vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter des choses obscènes.

J'ai toujours aimé être le dominant, te voir gémir comme ça devant moi m'excite comme un fou, si tu savais toute les choses que j'aimerais faire avec toi Blaine, j'aimerais tant que tu me fasses toutes les choses que j'ai imaginé dans mes rêve. Si tu me laisses faire, je vais te laissé faire tout ce que tu veux toute la nuit si tu le désires.

Ne le faisant plus attendre, il descendit et lui enleva son boxer pour commencer à le masturber rapidement tout en suçant le bout de son gland rougi. Blaine gémissait le nom de son amant en lui jouant dans les cheveux. Puis quand Blaine était sur le point de jouir, le châtain se déshabilla rapidement en ce couchant sur le ventre à côté de Blaine. Il s'approcha un peu puis lui chuchota à nouveau quelque chose à l'oreille.

Fais-toi plaisir mon beau brun.

Blaine ce leva et ce coucha sur le dos nu de son ami, il embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps en descendant lentement ver ces fesses qu'il tâta un peu avant de les écarter pour entré deux doigts à l'intérieure, ce qui lui fit gémir le nom de Blaine. Il commençait à faire entrer et sortir ces doigts quand Kurt le stoppa.

Entre en moi Blaine.

Le frisé ne se fit pas prier. Kurt se mit à genou devant Blaine qui avait saisi les anches du plus vieux. Il entra violemment en lui.

A…Ah Blaine…

Il commença à faire de violant va et viens en tapant la prostate de Kurt à chaque fois. Ils gémissaient le nom de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouirent et que Blaine se couche sur son amant. Après quelque minute Kurt brisa le silence.

Wow… j'ai… je n'ais jamais eu autant de plaisir de ma vie. Dit-il en se retournant. Blaine était déformait couché sur son torse et il le regardait dans les yeux. Kurt eut le coup de foudre immédiatement quand il regardait le plaisir qu'il avait produit au plus jeune. Il prit la joue de Blaine en main.

J'en veux encore. Lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Ils refirent l'amour une deuxièmes fois, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien de sauvage, c'était de l'amour pur et inattendu de la par de Kurt.

Le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient réveillé l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Kurt avait regardé Blaine dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il le trouvait vraiment magnifique. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et se parlèrent de ce qu'il voulait accomplir en cette année qui venait de commencer

Puis les mois passèrent, Kurt et Blaine sortaient maintenant ensemble et le châtain envisagea de déménager chez le frisé. Il passait tout son temps là de toute façon. Deux ans plus tard, Blaine avait commencé à être populaire dans le domaine de la musique grâce à Kurt qui lui était maintenant le directeur du magazine vogue. Dire que tout ça avait commencé grâce au côté curieux et voyeur de Blaine. Il était enfin avec quelqu'un. Il n'était plus seul et jaloux des histoires d'amour à la Romeo et Juliette, puisque maintenant, il était heureux avec l'homme qui lui avait été destiné pour vivre heureux pour toute l'éternité. Comme si leur destin avait été tracé à l'avance. Tout c'était passer tellement vite, ils avaient fait l'amour ou jour de l'an, puis avait recommencé le lendemain. Ils n'étaient plus capables de ce lâcher par la suite. Après 6 ans de fréquentation il décidèrent de ce marié, de toute façon il était évident qu'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble dans la joie comme dans la tristesse, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.


End file.
